


Stress

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, College AU, M/M, im very stressed rn, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Lance is over worked. Thankfully Keith knows how to get him to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit just a vent fic that I needed to just write there's no real plot or whatever just a one shot to hopefully calm myself down or whatever idk

     Lance was stressed. There was no denying it. He had several papers spewed out in front of him as he tried to ignore the several social pressures on him and _focus_ for once in his goddamn life. His essay was due tomorrow, and he was just finishing it up. There was a distinct ache in his stomach as he edited the last paragraph, but it had actually been there all week. Once it was good enough he opened up his laptop and started to type it up.

     The only thing that was stopping him from downing three cups of coffee to stay awake was the fact that caffeine didn't work on him. His ADHD prevented the chemical to stimulate his brain efficiently enough to stay up, so instead he drank sugary kool aid. It was tart and the water he had used to mix the powder was lukewarm, but it was there so he drank it. His phone went off on his paper and he barely glanced at it enough to catch his sibling's name. He sighed and pushed his phone out of sight before returning to his essay. Hopefully they would believe him if he told them he fell asleep earlier. The clacking of his keyboard failed to drown out the vibrations, so he turned his phone off completely and chucked it on to his bed. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"God…" he sighed.

"Lance?"

     A familiar voice only made Lance's stress go up. He tensed in his chair and tried to take deep breaths.

 

      _Everything is okay. Everything is fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can do this. I can get through this. It's no big deal. I'm fine. This is fine. Everything is-_

 

"Lance, are you okay?" The familiar voice spoke again. The tan boy bit his lower lip.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You don't sound fine…" there was a hand on his back, and Lance looked up. "You don't look fine either."

     Tired blue eyes connected to navy and Lance didn't feel like trying to be flirtatious. He didn't know what relationship he had with Keith, and if he was being honest it was slightly stressing him the fuck out. It was a long and complicated relationship at this point. They went to high school together and just happened to go to the same college in the same dorm room. He wasn't the worst dorm mate, but recently things had gotten flirtatious. Lance didn't feel like playing a game at the moment.

"I'm just a little tired," Lance said and returned to his essay. 

     He continued to type for a little bit but found himself distracted by the rubbing against his back. Soon there were two hands gently kneading his shoulders, and he wouldn't told Keith to knock it off had it not felt so good. His fingers continued to type as he fought to keep his eyes open. Of all the times Keith decides to give him a massage he gives him one while he's trying to _work_. Great. Lance sighed again and glanced between his paper and the screen.

"Which class is this for?" Keith asked. Lance had to resist the urge to groan from those magical fingers kneading against his tense muscles when he opened his mouth.

"Biology," he murmured.

"Mmm…did you dissect anything recently?" Keith asked. Lance was too tired and out of it to properly process the question, but shook his head anyways. "Is this all the homework you have tonight?"

"No…I still got something for…biology."

"You're working on biology.

"I am?"

"Yes, Lance. You are," Keith reminded him.

"You're distracting me," Lance decided and rolling his shoulders to hopefully get Keith off of him. The pale boy chuckled and instead let his arms slid against his neck as his chest pressed against Lance's back. "Bleh. Get off," Lance grumbled. Keith ignored him and instead pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"You've been working too hard. Take a break," Keith hummed. Lance blushed and cleared his throat.

"I-I can't…it's due tomorrow," Lance insisted.

"What time is your biology class?" Keith asked.

"I dunno. Two or something like that?"

"Then come to bed now so you can wake up early and finish it then," Keith proposed. 

     Lance's fingers finally came to a still. A shiver ran down his spine from how close Keith's lips were and from how they pressed against his neck with each word. His heart raced, but his eyes burned from the screen. Lance noticed Keith in the reflection of his laptop and hated how adorable and sleepy Keith looked draped over him. He bit his lip as he tried to just relax and enjoy the weight of the other boy, but he just couldn't. His mind was everywhere.

"What are we?" Lance asked. Keith pulled back a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…like us. Are we friends or…"

"Oh c'mon Lance. Don't be so straight," Keith hummed and settled back against his neck.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance questioned.

"It means don't be so dramatic. We're whatever we wanna be, okay? No need for labels," Keith assured him. Lance shook his head.

"No, Keith…I mean…do you like me?"

"Yeah. I do," Keith admitted. Lance drew his fingers in to make fists over his keyboard. "Do you like me?" Keith asked and then kissed Lance's neck.

"I think so…yeah," Lance answered.

"I already knew that though," Keith mumbled and kissed his jaw. Lance opened his mouth to protest only to stop when he felt Keith nuzzle against him. Okay, that was beyond adorable.

"Just relax, Lance. You're just radiating stress right now," Keith told him.

"Like you've never been stressed beyond belief," Lance muttered. Keith rolled his eyes and reached to close Lance's laptop.

"I know I've had my moments, but you seriously need to chill right now," Keith replied. Lance tried to protest again, but got distracted as Keith peeled off his jacket. "Let's just go to bed and sleep. You obviously need some rest," Keith insisted. Lance gave a sigh of relief and allowed Keith to undo his pants too.

"Okay," Lance gave in.

"C'mon. Hopefully it's still nice and warm," Keith coaxed taking his hand.

     Lance stood up and walked to Keith's bed. He stepped out of his jeans that Keith helped him out of and practically melted in to the warm mattress. Keith went to turn off his desk lamp, but then quickly joined the tall lanky boy in his bed. Tan hands immediately sought out Keith's waist, and when Lance found it he wrapped his arms around him. A soft giggle escaped Keith's throat as Lance nuzzled against his neck, and gently slipped his arms back around Lance's neck. The tall boy gave a him of delight as he rested his strained eyes and relaxed.

 

     Maybe Keith didn't cause him as much stress as Lance thought he did.


End file.
